Sansa's new obsession
by Ireumimwoyeyo
Summary: If Margaery hadn't pointed it out to her, Sansa wouldn't have become completely obsessed with him. Now she had spent so much hours just staring at him that she could have drawn him with closed eyes. But will she find a way to talk to the man or is he going to stay her best fantasy? Modern AU Sansan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my very first atempt at a fanfiction and even at writing anything at all. So try to be nice, please? And also I think I should let you know that this story is for me kind of an experiment and that I have no idea of where I'm heading to with it. Reviews would be appreciated. Even worshiped. And finally, english is my third language so if you spot a mistake, please let me know. And obviously, I don't own anything! Enjoy ^^**

She danced every single morning. Like a ritual. Every morning after having showered, she would start her day with a few dance moves to the tunes played by her radio, usually wrapped in a towel, her damp hair following her as if they were moving on their own. She would leave her body react to the music and forget everything else. Dancing she tought, was a great way of waking up. It gave her energy and confidence for the rest of the day.

At twenty two year old, Sansa was living a comfortable life as an art student in a small apartment she paid almost nothing in exchange of a fiew services to the landlord, an old lady who went by the name of Olenna. On a normal weekday, she usually went to school or worked at the part-time job she had at Dany's, a small second-hand clothes shop runned by one of her brother's friend. You certainly wouldn't describe Sansa as the outgoing type. On a typical Friday night she liked to spend time at her place, drawing or watching a movie or going out for a drink with her closest friends and her week-ends were mostly dedicated to her schoolwork. Although she knew her lifestyle sometimes apeared as completely boring to others, she enjoyed it.

On a lazy Monday morning, Sansa was sitting on her tiny balcony, sketching the old abandoned building facing her own and enjoying her tea when Margaery, the old lady's grand-daughter burst into the room, a paper bag in her hand. Without a word, she took a mug from the kitchen and settled on the armchair facing Sansa's.

''BTS? So you're an Army now?'' asked the smirking redhead refering to her friend's freshly fetched mug.

''Shut up. Doing the dishes so early in the morning goes against pretty much everything I believe in. Today I prefer using your lame cup.'' answered Margaery ignoring the tounge Sansa was sticking out in her direction.''Milk?''

''Somewhere under your seat.'' she said, blowing on a lock that had fell on her face, still focused on her sketching. ''Shouldn't you be in class?''

When she realised her friend wasn't going to answer her, Sansa looked up. Margaery was observing something in the street while enjoying a blackberry muffin. Sansa grabbed the paper bag from her friend's knees with her toes, letting out a whistle to get the other girl's attention.

''Marge! Hey!'' she opened the bag and breathed the heavenly smell of chocolate escaping from it. Not wasting a minute she bit into it, without even trying to muffle the moan of pure extasy that escaped her mouth.

''Oh my God! That sounded so dirty!'' laughed Margaery finally paying attention to her surrounding. ''Have you seen this? The building on the other side of the road is going to be renovated.''

''What!'' exclaimed Sansa, ''No! That means I'm not gonna be able to sketch it for months! Damned be the scaffolds!''

''Holly mother of dragons! Have you got no real preocupations?'' screamed Margaery ''Why do you even have eyes if you don't know how to use them properly! Look!'' she pointed a delicately manicured finger at a group of men in the street. ''Construction workers! In May!''

''Yes, so?'' said Sansa, giving her friend a worried look.

''Ugh! You're just so slow sometimes! Don't you understand? A group of muscled men are going to work in front of your building for a few very hot months! Sweaty and shirtless men!''

''You're hopeless.''

''No, you are! C'mon Sansa! Even you can't resist to that kind of temptation!''

Sansa let out a sigh. She had came to know Margaery a few months earlier while she was at the old lady's apartement, helping her change some lightbulbs. The grand-daughter had showed up at that time and they had quickly become good friends. Sansa had even given her her spare key, which she used alomst every morning to visit her. It was another of Sansa's rituel. After her dancing session in her living room, she would make some tea and, on most days, wait for Margaery to bring pastries. Sometimes, Sansa couldn't understand her friend at all, but she supposed that them being so different was also what made them such good friends. At the moment though she just thought that Margaery only thought about men and sex. No that wasn't entirely true. She was also obsessed with clothes. Which was probably the reason why she was studying fashion design.

Temporarily abandoning her sketch, Sansa watched the construction workers who were progressively arriving in their trucks. After a while they started unpacking their equipment and securising the area. Margaery was regularly commenting on their looks, noting them and trying to imagine how 'equiped' every single one of them probably was. Sansa had resumed her sketching, now trying to draw the construction workers as fast as possible, drawing only the most important lines, progressively adding shadows. As often, she ended up so caught up in her work that she jumped when Margaery cried out of surprise, almost spitting her tea on her sketch paper.

''Now this one's the real deal!''

Sansa immediatly new who Margaery refering to. Readjusting her glasses on her nose, she bended over to have a better vision of the man. She had never seen anyone like that in real life. Even from far away, his height was impressive. He had really broad shoulders and an incredible musculature. He moved with what appeared to Sansa as an almost feline grace. She couldn't see his face, which was to far away an partly hidden by his helmet, but she had to admit that he was, as Margaery so subtly noticed 'a fine specimen'. When the so-called 'specimen' bended over to get a tool, neither of them were able to hold back a sigh.

''This is the most beautiful butt I've ever seen-and coming from me it does tell something!'' said a beaming Margaery. ''Mmmmmmmmh, I would totally bite those''

''Yeah…'' responded Sansa, chewing her lip dreamily ''Enough drooling for today! Marge! Get up! You should already be in class!''

''It was cancelled.''

''Well, I have to go!'' Sansa jumped on her feet and into her leather boots. ''Don't forget to close the door when you leave!''

''I won't do the dishes!''

''I know, bye darling!'' she finally screamed from the stairs

On the street, Sandor, busy settling barriers around what was going to be the renovation site, stopped to admire a fine looking bird coming out of the building across from him and walking away, her long and sexy legs almost as hypnotising as her butt, only covered by the thin fabric of her shorts.''I would totally bite those'' he thought to himself. Readjusting himself in his pants, his eyes followed the bird, admiring her fiery hair floating behind her has she hurried away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there!**

 **Right now I have so much work for uni that I practicly watched a full season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and wrote this chapter today./strongstrongYou could say that procrastination is my middle name. I actually think this chapter is really weird but at this point I can't really tell why so reviews would be much apreciated. Thanks to magnus374 for the first (and only) review on this fanfic!**

 **Surprisingly enough, I still don't own anything. Voilà! Enjoy ^^**

Three days later, she woke up to a particularly hot and sunny morning. As she danced around her living room to a song of one of her favourite band, Sansa realised that it was Thursday. And that meant no Margaery to enjoy this lovely monrning with.

 _At least I'll be free from her musical dictatorship!_

Dressed only in her bikini, and coated in sunscreen she settled, as usual, in her armchair on the balcony her little radio next to her. Immediatly drawing her paper and a pen, she continued what she had started the day before: the drawing of the building that would soon disapear behind some horrible scaffholds. To Sansa, this renovation project, though for some very selfish reasons, was far from being a good news. Firstly, she wouldn't be able to draw her favourite thing for month. Thinking about it she knew it so well that she would probably be able to draw it in her sleep but still, she found some comfort in doing the same things over and over every single day. She did love her routine life. Margaery liked to tease her by saying that she sometime seemed even older than her grandmother living two floors below. Secondly, it was going to make a lot of noise as well as a lot of dust. As a person who hated loud noises almost as much as having her windows closed, and because dusting and vacuuming were far from being her favourite pastime, she feared that this whole renovation would mean a change in her habbits.

At this exact moment, the thought that once the renovation work would be over, she would start having people living across from her drew a slightly desperate sigh from Sansa. More neighbours always meant more troubles. And no more wandering naked in her apartment, no more shameless choreographies nor terribles music covers-which didn't bother her actual very old and partially deaf neighbours. Because the street was very narrow, if people moved in the building across from hers, they would have a great view of her apartment and would be within hearing distance. She should definitely think about buying curtains.

 _This is all too depressing!_ she dropped her sketching material and increased the volume of her radio to the maximum.

Singing along in an approximate Spanish, she put her elbows against the guardrail and her head in her hands. Soon enough, behind their glasses, her eyes went looking for mister 'fine specimen'. She wouldn't admit it for the world but the man and his magnificent ass had haunted her for hours the day before. And the two days before that one as well. And now there he was, a few meters below, holding a jackhammer between his large and beatiful hands. She imagined how they would feel on her own skin. Big and calloused, warm and skilled. A man as well built as him must have had so much experience when it came to sex. Maybe in another life he would have been some successful and fearless knight and sex god, slaying his enemies and stealing kisses from young maidens. He would have married the most beautiful woman in town, using his marvellous hands to make her scream of delight, night after night. Never before this day had Sansa wish to be a jackhammer this badly. At the moment she only wanted to feel those hands on her, to feel their callousness against the smooth skin of her stomac, to feel her nipples hardening while being gently pinched by them, to feel those long fingers stroking her deeply inside, bringing her to the edge of sanity. Making her all sweaty, panting and begging for release. Yes those hands, his hands, caressing her clit, would lead her to an explosive climax. And she would cry in endless pleasure, and open her eyes to see him licking from his finger her juices, result of his attentions.

Feeling now hot and bothered she took a sip from her bottle and picked her sketching book again. Sansa had never been able to satisfy her carnal needs by herself. And it wasn't for lack of trying. She didn't know why but even her best fantasy combined with the best accesories had never done the trick. She sometimes compared it to tickling in the way that it's impossible to succeed in tickling yourself, someone has to do it for you. So now comletely obsessed with a stranger's hands and unable to do anything to free her from her aching desire, the only answer layed, as often, in drawing the object of this desire.

"I need to buy binoculars.'' She told her pen, who surprisingly enough, didn't answer her.

Squinting her eyes to try to get as much details as possible, she started reproducing those lustful-looking hands. For now they were quite tensed, gripping the jackhammer, their veins having become prominent with the effort. They were also covered with hair that continued to the man's forearms and arms which looked strong enough for Sansa to start daydreaming about how they could effortlessly hold her against a wall, a window or even a contruction site's barrier for hours without weakening. Then came his shoulders and chest, tightly hugged by a plain white shirt, broad and muscular. She could see his very firm-looking pecs undulating under the jackhammer's vibrations. She had stopped drawing again and was now completely slouched against the guardrail, and was literaly drooling.

The sound of her phone receiving a message made her jump and drop her pen. Unable to hold back a squeak she watched as the pen fell not on the floor of her balcony but on the other side of the guardrail. Bending over it, she witnessed the pen hitting the side of the balcony below hers and hitting 'Mister Manly' on the helmet, ending its fall on the ground beside his left foot.

Even with the the racket surrounding him, he seemed to notice something and stopped his machine. After having picked the pen, he first looked around him, then up. Sansa had the stupid reflex to duck behind her armchair. This wasn't good. Had he seen her? She hoped not. If she wanted her pen back, she would have to go downstairs. And how would she explain the hiding?

 _Why am I even hiding?This is ridiculous!_ She felt so stupid that she decided she wasn't going to go down to get it back. Surely doing as nothing had happened was the best option right now.

''Aren't you gonna come and get it?!'' Sansa freezed. Cursing internally she shouted back ''Sure, I'll be there in a sec!''

She put on her boots and checked her reflexion in the mirror. She looked like shit. Her hair had apparently decided to do everything possible to make her look ugly by being particularly dishevelled. Not only didn't she have any makeup on, but she also hadn't even wash her face. Her skin looked pale and oily. Resigning herself, she exited her apartment, remembering only at the last moment that she was only wearing a bikini, grabbing a winter coat hanging from a hook in her entry and putting it on. On the way down, she tried taming her hair by combing them with her fingers and swipping a bit of oil from her face using her coat's sleeves. It didn't really work. She took a deep breath and opened the front door.

He was waiting for her, a little smirk on his lips. What hit her first was that he was really tall. Even taller than what she had thought. Being quite a tall person herself, she was used to being taller than most of her freinds and being more or less-more often more than less though- the same height, or taller, than the guys she had dated. But he was something else. He was at least six feet four tall. ''Six feet four of pure temptation'' said a voice at the back of her head.

She then looked up to his face and realised he was staring at her as though he was waiting for something. His eyes, she noticed, although partly hidden in the shaddow of his helmet, were of an hypnotizing grey. Something wasn't quite right though. His lids seemed asymmetrical. That's when it hit her: he had a huge burn running on the right side of his face. How had she not notice that first, she didn't know.

He must have noticed she noticed. He cleared his throat, drawing her attention on his left hand-which she had been fantasizing about mere minutes ago- holding out something to her. Right, the pen. Looking at her feet, she flushed and took it, thanking him and apologising for having droped it on his head in the first place. He didn't say anything back but… Did he just laughed at her face? Her cheeks becomig even reder, she looked up, meeting his eyes which had started detaling her from head to toe.

''Don't worry little bird. I think I'll survive'' he finally answered her, his smirk widening in a more than devilish way.

 _Oh my god_ she thought, mortified, _I'm sure he figured out there are no clothes under this coat… Well of course stupid! Who wears a winter coat in the middle of May?_ She sighed.

''Well, thanks anyway.''

She turned around and got back to her front door. She could feel him staring at her back-or more precisely, at her ass. At that point her only wish was to run back to her apartment and burry herself under her bedcovers for the next three month at least. Unfortunately, this was the moment she realised that in her haste of getting down to get her pen back, she had forgotten her keys.

Now this was just great! Leaning against the wooden door, she whimpered and started hitting the door behind her with the back of her head. She could allready imagine Margaery doubled up with laughter once she would hear the full story. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes, which went naturally to 'Mister Great Ass' facing her. He seemed to find the whole situation hilarious. But Sansa had to admit that if she had been the one witnessing such a scene, she would have been laughing her ass off right now.

''May I borrow your phone? See I forgot my keys upstairs… As well as my phone by the way. And I would be eternally thankful if you could lend me yours so that I can call the person who has the spare key… Please?''

''Sure little bird, here'' he said, giving her a phone that looked almost as old as her.

She thanked him and dialed Margaery's number. The granddaughter answered after a few seconds, whispering. She was still in class and couldn't be there for at least another hour. Why was the world so cruel today? She could already see Margaery arrive in an hour to find her, sunburned and dehydrated on the sidewalk. She handed his phone back to the stranger, thanking him one more time and sat on the steps in front of her building, taking care of not to showing everyone her underwear.

''How long?'' asked the sexy stranger after a few seconds. She looked up with a questionning look.''How long 'till you get rescued?''

''About an hour.''

''I was going to take a break and buy myself a sandwich. You could either stay here and burn under the sunshine, or you could come eat something with me. What do you think?''

Sansa was so surprised that it was probably written all over her face. She had just made a fool of herself in front of a living fantasy, her living fantasy, and he had just invited her for a sandwich. Her jaw dropped and at least five seconds passed before she was able to say something coherent.

''O-okay.''

A real smile broke on his face and from there, she was lost. Her mouth went dry and her breath quickened. Suddenly very worried, she asked herself how she was supposed to survive a whole hour in his presence when only one of his smile triggered in her such a reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

_I totally look like an exhibitionist!_ thought Sansa as she caught a glimpse of her own reflection in a window shop. ''Maybe I should have stayed on my doorsteps to wait for Margaery.'' She wasn't usually the kind that cared too much about what other people might think of her, but this wasn't any usual situation. After all, she was walking alongside the man who had inspired her many fantasies during the last few days. She was even about to spend some time with him.

Turning her eyes to her left, she looked at his face. From where she was, she could only see its unburned side. He was looking straight in front of him, his bushy brows slightly frowned because of the sun. He had a long and slightly hooked nose and a very strong jawline covered in a stubble she was more than tempted to feel rubbed against her skin. When he had gone to inform his coworkers that he was taking his break, he had removed his helmet and Sansa had observed that he wore his black hair quite long, tied in a messy bun on the nape of his neck. She had also realised that his scar was continuing higher on his scalp, giving him some kind of a warrior look. All the workers had watched them leave together with round eyes. For her part, Sansa had had to stop herself from looking too much at the burned side of his face. He had probably noticed her staring but she was more than intrigued by it. How did he end up with such a scar? Surely this must have been a traumatising experience. Did it still hurt? How could he live his daily life with everybody staring at him just like her now?

 _Stop staring! Now!_ she told herself without being able to do so. _Okay, now!_

Her eyes finally left the man's face as his eyes turned to hers. She could feel her face heating up under his gaze.

Frankly, she was puzzled by her own behaviour toward this man. She had always been a shy person but her mother had always taught her that being polite was the best way to behave in society. She always told her that as long as you're polite, people would either like you or forget you but definitely not think poorly of you. So Sansa had spent her whole life trying to be as polite as possible to everyone she met, though she always tried to be forgotten by them. The less people paid attention to her, the better.

But her current behaviour didn't make any sense. After having ridiculed herself the way she had, constantly staring at someone with the less subtlety possible was far from being polite. Maybe she simply didn't want him to forget her?

 _He just saved you from spending an hour in the sun by offering to buy you lunch, try to show some gratitude to this living god!_ she thought. _And stop worrying so much about everything!_

She felt nervous and ridiculous. Taking a deep breath, she looked up and realised that they had stopped. He had entered a small restaurant and was holding the door, waiting for her to step in his intense stare fixed on her. Something in the way he looked at her, like he was genuinely intrigued by whatever he saw in her, made Sansa's heart miss a beat. She blinked and thanked him before crossing the threshold.

It was a small establishment, too small to be actually called a restaurant, located only a few minutes away from her own building. She remembered having passed it several times on her way to university without paying it much attention. They seemed to serve only basic hot food and sandwiches and when the man at the counter asked for their order, she went for the cheapest sandwich on the menu as well as the largest water bottle.

They sat in the shadow of a big willow facing the river. Not knowing exactly what to do but not feeling comfortable with silence, Sansa thanked him for what seemed like the twentieth time in about ten minutes.

"No need to thank me girl, just eat" said the man abruptly. He then opened his beer can and downed almost half of it in one loud gulp.

Sansa averted her gaze then, feeling much more comfortable with fixing the moving water in front of her.

"Enjoy your meal" she told him with a shy smile before biting into her sandwich. When realising after a few minutes that her neighbour was strangely quiet, she looked up.

He was watching her eating her sandwich. "No stupid! He's just looking at you, not _watching_ you" she then corrected herself, trying to repress the embarrassment blush that she knew was creeping up her face.

Next thing she realised, he was holding his beer can in her direction. He raised his good eyebrow at Sansa's hesitation.

Taking it without a word, Sansa then lifted the can to her mouth and tried to drink as gracefully as possible, failing miserably when beer runned down her chin all the way to her coat.

She then attempted to clumsily wipe her chin with her sleeve. Clearing her throat, she drank from the can a second time and, surprisingly enough, enjoyed its taste. It was bitter and refreshing, perfect for a hot day like this one. But not nearly enough though. God she was hot. Despite sitting in the shadow on the riverside and having a big bottle of water at her disposal, she could feel disgraceful drops of sweat making their way down her temples and her back. "Damned be this winter coat!" She took one more sip of the can before returning it to him, holding herself from thanking him once more.

Resuming eating her sandwich, she tried to think of something remotely interesting to say. Sansa had never been one to enjoy silence. Even when alone, if she didn't have some music on, she usually ended up speaking to herself. That combined with her shyness often resulted in her being totally socially awkward around people she just met.

 _Say something. Anything!_ , she thought after a few more minutes of -on her side- awkward silence.

"Did you know that it takes as much strength to bite into a raw carrot as to bite off a finger?" she blurted out without thinking.

At her words, the man coughed up and roared in a loud laughter, beer dripping from his chin and onto his collar, his whole body shaking, his features instantly relaxed. Unlike herself just moments earlier, he didn't look that much embarrassed by what he had just done.

Sansa felt herself blushing once again. _Really, Sansa? That's all you could come up with?_ she thought.

Once he stopped laughing, he turned to face her, his eyes boring into hers, and, finally, he spoke: "I think we'll start with the basics. Hi I'm Sandor. Sandor Clegane"

He then extended his hand to her. After a slight pause, Sansa took it, slowly shaking it, her palm suddenly unusually sweaty. His wasn't. Sweaty. It was warm and large. And as callous as she had imagined it. At the contact with his hand, her heart had began to beat harder and faster and she could feel her pulse beating strongly in her palm and fingers. Perhaps he could feel it too.

"Hello Sandor Clegane" she answered in an unsteady voice. Sandor. Mister great ass finally had a name. Sandor… How was that she hadn't asked for it? At all?

 _It's because you were all too busy ogling at him since the start!_ said a little voice in her head. _You've totally objectified the man! So much that you hadn't even wondered about his name._

She could hardly believe it! She wasn't better than those superficial people she hated so much. From far away he had just been a sexy stranger. And that idea of him had stuck in her mind ever since. Scowling herself inwardly, Sansa decided that from this moment, she would force herself to stop watching him constantly. No more fantasising! She would try to treat him like she would treat any other human being. Because that was, after all, what he was. A huge, intriguing and incredibly sexy human being.

"I'm Sansa."

At that he gave her a crooked smile, a single dimple appearing on his right cheek, causing something deep inside her to stir and her breath to stop momentarily. She gulped loudly, trying quite unsuccessfully to mirror his relaxed smile.

Wow, this new resolution was already proving to be much more difficult to follow than what she had thought.

 **Please tell me what you think about it :)**


End file.
